Isaias Sandoval
Isaias Sandoval is a respected doctor and high-ranking member of Humanity Front, and a personal aide and close friend to William Taggart. Background Isaias Sandoval is first encountered after Jensen returns from the Highland Park FEMA facility, where he, along with Bill Taggart, is at Sarif Industries. There Jensen can inquire about him, where he reveals he has a particular hatred for augmentations, having spent much of his career helping out victims of implant rejection and Neuropozyne addiction, and witnessed the dangerous side effects firsthand. He reveals he had a brother who was an augmented veteran. This brother suffered rejection psychosis as an effect of his military-given implant, and attempted to commit suicide-by-cop by going on a rampage at a shopping mall. However, he was successfully talked down with no deaths by Bill Taggart, who treated him. Because of this incident, Sandoval feels he has a personal debt to Taggart. Later, Jensen finds out from Eliza Cassan that Sandoval was personally involved in the attack on Sarif Industries, having assisted the Tyrants by surgically removing the Sarif scientists' GPL implants so they could be kidnapped. It turns out that Sandoval could not entirely remove all of the implants; he could only lower the frequency to a point that no one would know to look for. Jensen obtains Sandoval's location from Taggart - a rundown apartment in Detroit near Derelict Row. However, when he reaches the apartment, he finds it is actually the entrance to a secret underground bunker and hiding place of Sandoval, filled with Purity First members, an organization Sandoval had secretly been assisting behind Taggart's back all along, knowing his disdain for violence. Jensen finally confronts Sandoval in his private office, where he loads up a revolver with a single round and prepares to kill himself. Knowing his secret is out and his career is over and that Taggart now will work to distance himself from him, Sandoval fears he has no future but in prison and thinks of himself as a mass murderer for his complicity in the Tyrants' activities, and is prepared to take his own life. However, Jensen can talk him down with some persuasion, and Sandoval will agree to being arrested peacefully. Alternatively, Sandoval will die by suicide if Jensen chooses to Inspire, then Inspire again, then (if Sandoval is still alive) Empathize. Conversations do not always follow exactly the same script. Sandoval may die before Jensen has the chance to make his third dialogue choice. If Sandoval does turn the gun on himself, Jensen will look away as the trigger is pulled. However, an exit wound appears on the back of Sandoval's head after the cutscene is over. If Sandoval is kept alive, he will give Jensen some information regarding the Tyrants and their attack on Sarif Industries, particularly that the scientists, including Megan, were taken alive. However, in the special case when Jensen gets the information regarding Sandoval's location without publicly confronting Taggart, and thus not exposing his secret to the world, he will not attempt to kill himself but rather directly starts attacking the player with his revolver. This forces Jensen to either kill him or knock him out. Notes *Despite him only visibly loading his revolver with one bullet, if Isaias kills himself, the revolver can be picked up for 5 .357 rounds *Hacking Taggart's computer instead of engaging in conversation with him at the convention center will cause Sandoval to be hostile, preventing the conversation and forcing the player to kill or disable Sandoval, and keeping the "The Last Straw" achievement from unlocking. Bugs *It is possible to accidentally "lock" the mission path into Sandoval being hostile (instead of suicidal) if players hacked Taggart's computer first, then reloaded a previous save to engage in conversation instead. The "flag" for Sandoval's hostility is not deactivated, even by reloading a savegame from prior to the Taggart hack/conversation. The only solution is to start a new game. *The bug works the other way around, too. Walking into Taggart's speech and then reloading previous to that, and instead uploading the recording, will result in a suicidal Sandoval. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Illuminati